Si demain n'arrivait pas
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: [OS SONG FIC HGRW] Comme tous les soirs, Ron observe Hermione dormir. Mais ce soirlà, une pensée lui traverse l’esprit. Qu’adviendraitil s’il venait à mourir sans avoir avoué à Hermione ce qu’il ressentait pour elle ?


**Si demain n'arrivait pas. **

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson « If tomorrow never comes » est à Ronan Keating. _

_**Résumé :** Comme tous les soirs, Ron observe Hermione dormir. Mais ce soir-là, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il venait à mourir sans avoir avoué à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?_

_**Pairing :** Hermione/Ron _

_**Genre :** Song Fic Romance_

_**Rating :** K+_

_**Petite note de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit cette song fic pour une personne chère à mon cœur. Voilà, je sais pas si tu passeras sur ce site vu que tu l'as déjà lue mais sache que je t'aime… Et merci de m'avoir envoyé la chanson !_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._

… … …

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se reposer un peu… » proposa une voix féminine qui semblait atrocement fatiguée.

« Bonne idée Mione. » répondit une voix masculine.

Suite à ses paroles, trois jeunes gens, qui étaient couchés dans l'herbe à observer les étoiles se mirent debout et se dirigèrent vers une petite grotte où des sacs de couchage les attendait. La jeune fille alluma une bougie pour qu'elle et ses deux meilleurs amis puissent se coucher facilement. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et se glissèrent dans leurs duvets. Le premier qui s'endormit fut celui sur qui un grand poids reposait sur ses épaules. Le sort du monde sorcier ne dépendait plus que de lui. Lui, c'était Harry Potter. Il fut vite rejoint dans le monde des rêves par sa meilleure amie, la brillante Hermione Granger. Le meilleur ami des deux endormis, Ron Weasley, lui ne dormait pas. Il ne dormirait pas avant d'être sûr que la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés serait profondément endormie.

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

Comme tous les soirs depuis le début de leur quête aux Horcruxes, il l'observait dormir. Leur quête durait déjà depuis un mois et demi. Et depuis le début de cette quête, ils avaient seulement détruit un sel Horcruxe. La coupe de Rowena Poufsouffle. Cela avait été vraiment éprouvant car, en plus de détruire la coupe, ils avaient du affronter une vingtaine de mangemorts et d'inferius. Les pensées de Ron se tournèrent vers l'avenir. Allait-il en avoir un ? Si oui, avec qui le partagerait-il ? Evidemment, il espérait pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec Hermione à la fin de cette quête qui les épuisait de jour en jour. Maintes fois, Harry lui avait conseillé d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, mais à chaque fois, il se désistait. Mais où était passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor, par Merlin ?

And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

Soudain, il se redressa et s'assit. S'il devait mourir pendant la bataille finale ou même demain, il est bien évident qu'il se sacrifierait pour que tout redevienne normal dans le monde sorcier. Mais devait-il dire tout ce qu'il ressent à Hermione avant ? Peut-être… Mais il ne savait pas quand il allait mourir… Enfin, s'il allait mourir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Hermione. Non, il voulait l'amour d'Hermione. Ses regards plein de tendresse et d'encouragement. Ses sourires. Ceux qui se faisaient si rares en ce moment.

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
She's my only one

Oui, c'est tout cela qu'il voulait. Il eut l'envie de tout lui déballer, comme ça, maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait deux heures et demi. Un peu tard pour faire une déclaration d'amour. Mais il devait parler à quelqu'un. Il ne voulut pas réveiller Hermione alors se décida à réveiller Harry. Lui allait comprendre. Enfin, c'est ce que Ron pensait. Harry s'éveilla rapidement et laissa Ron lui exposer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A la fin des paroles de son meilleur ami, le brun lui sourit et dit :

« Bon, ben maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça, t'as plus qu'à dire ça à Mione.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Hermione, réveille toi ma belle. Ron doit te parler !

-Mmmm... Oui Ron ? » demanda une Hermione à moitié endormie.

« C'est un malentendu, je t'assure Hermione. Harry, t'es vraiment un idiot d'avoir réveillé Mione.

-Mais non pas du tout ! Tu vas voir Mione, c'est super intéressant ce qui va te dire ! Allez je vous laisse la grotte. Assure vieux ! » lança Harry en sortant de la grotte en souriant à ses deux meilleurs amis.

And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Ron ? » demanda la jeune fille, en s'étirant.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait lui dire. Il lui fit un sourire timide auquel elle répondit avec gentillesse. Non, pas avec gentillesse, mais avec amour. C'est ce que pensa Harry, qui observait la scène depuis l'extérieur de la grotte. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça crevait les yeux. Pour leur laisser une intimité digne de ce nom, il décida de s'éloigner un peu. Il en profiterait pour envoyer une lettre à Ginny. Pendant ce temps, Ron qui s'était décidé de prouver que le courage des Gryffondor n'était pas qu'une légende, avait pris les petites mains de Hermione dans les siennes, tout en la regardant des les yeux. Il se racla la gorge et se mit à parler.

« Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas simple… Je te demanderai d'oublier tout ce que je t'ai dit si tu t'en moques…

-Oui… Mais je doute de me moquer de quelque chose que te…

-Qui nous concerne Hermione.

-Oh…

-Et bien, je voulais te dire ça l'année dernière déjà. Mais à chaque fois, j'abandonnais l'idée. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur de te réaction. Mais depuis le début de cette quête, je me dis que ne rien t'avouer serait une énorme bêtise. Hermione… Ce que je ressens dépasse largement le stade de l'amitié. Il atteint celui de l'amour. Je suis pas doué pour les déclarations d'amour… Désolé, c'est ma première. Hum, j'ai l'air d'un con là…

-Pas du tout… » lui répondit Hermione, la voix chargée de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir en vain.

« Oh non, ne pleures pas ! Je suis désolé, j'aime pas te voir pleurer. Si ça te gêne ce que je viens de te dire, oublie le !

-Jamais je ne l'oublierai… Je ne vais quand même pas effacer de ma mémoire la plus chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite !

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je ressens la même chose pour toi ! Mais j'espère juste une chose.

-Quoi donc Mione ?

-Que cette déclaration sera la première et la dernière que tu fais !

-Ha ça non ! Je t'en ferai une tous les jours, et ça, jusqu'à ce que je meurs…

-Oh, Ron ! »

Hermione enlaça Ron et laissa libre court à ses larmes. L'homme, pour qui elle se battait tous les jours venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations. Seigneur qu'elle était heureuse !

« Hum, Mione ?

-Oui Ron.

-Je t'aime… » lâcha-t-il avec émotion.

« Moi aussi Ron. Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Hermione se remit dans l'étreinte pleine d'amour que Ron lui offrait et soudain, leur meilleur ami entra dans la grotte, tout sourire.

« Bravo vieux ! Mais vous avez oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi, Harry ? » demanda Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

« Un bisou ! » les taquina-t-il, ce qui déclencha les rires du jeune couple.

Sans se faire prier, ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements quelque peu solitaires de Harry.

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed

Le survivant et ses meilleurs amis décidèrent d'aller s'allonger sur l'herbe, comme ils l'étaient avant de s'endormir. En regardant les étoiles, ils eurent une pensée pour leurs amis décédés. Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Neville, qui était mort en essayant de protéger Luna lors d'une attaque massive de mangemorts à Poudlard, à Luna, qui avait été assassinée juste après Neville, aux membres de l'Ordre morts aux batailles et à toutes les victimes de cette guerre…

So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

C'est avec Hermione dans ses bras que Ron se promit de lui prouver son amour chaque jour de sa vie…

… … …

Je sais c'est plutôt court mais je l'ai écrite à deux heures du matin et à la fin j'étais assez fatiguée. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp. Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances !


End file.
